


In Potts We Trust

by anaeifly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson has a sister, Coulson is not dead, Gen, coulson/hawkeye preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: In which Coulson totally did not die but WAS seriously injured, leaving Pepper temporarily in charge of the Avengers. She notices something about Clint and Phil and decides to do something about it. Phil/Clint slash/pre-slash; mentions of Pepper/Tony and Thor/Jane.





	In Potts We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there! Soooooo...I wrote this not long after seeing the original Avengers movie, and I just realized I never brought it over to AO3, so...here it is. Would love any input as to whether I should continue. So enjoy, and let me know! Please and thank you! ~ana

On a normal day, Pepper was generally very grateful to the Hulk for catching Tony out of the sky and for being aware enough of Bruce's needs to make his roar reach a level so far past 'loud' that it was actually able to serve the same function as paddles. On a normal day she was _almost_ grateful to Fury for pretending Phil was dead in order to push the team into action, and almost ridiculously grateful to Phil for going along with it and for being good and staying in Medical until he was actually released as opposed to when he stopped feeling like it. And on a normal day, she knew that Natasha's almost-smile meant that she was eternally grateful to Pepper for keeping an eye on Clint when Fury had her and Steve go off on an op.

Of course, today was most definitely _not_ normal.

Pepper had found out about five days earlier—hours after the battle in Manhattan—that part of the 'temporary handler of the Avengers' job Fury had sprung on her was to make sure they took their medication. Fortunately Tony and Hawkeye—Clint, she'd learned quickly from Natasha—were the only ones who actually had medication to take, but the fact that Pepper had just two people to babysit was overridden by the fact that those two people were Tony and Clint. Both of them were suffering from migraines—Tony because of having been in space without oxygen or any real life support, and Clint from having been hit upside the head (twice and very hard) by Natasha in addition to having been basically mind-raped by Loki—and while Pepper could deal with the fact that Tony had only a slight problem with being temporarily doped up and a much larger one with not being able to work in his lab until he was better, she'd been less than thrilled to realize that Clint not only had a spectacular talent for understatement but had been sporting a splitting headache since waking up shortly before the battle and had yet to take any of his pain meds. That morning, she'd had to sit down with them both and make them take their meds and promise not to do anything resembling work until they were cleared by Medical. They had both agreed, and for a little while it had seemed like the day might actually go smoothly for once.

Then Tony, being Tony, had decided to break out the alcohol.

With a sigh, Pepper shook her head and sent out a quick text. I give up, she thought tiredly. She had to get out of the house (mansion, tower, _whatever_ ), and she knew exactly where she was going to go.

Grabbing her iPad, she said coolly, "JARVIS, I'm going out. Lock the refrigerator and cabinets with my passcode and please make sure Tony and Clint don't get themselves hurt while I'm gone."

"Of course, Ms. Potts," the A.I. responded, polite as ever. "Do give my regards to Agent Coulson."

Pepper couldn't quite hide a smile as she left, quietly pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Tony and Clint are going to be the death of me," Pepper deadpanned as she entered Phil's room, tossing her iPad on the bed.

He laughed, though it sounded odd since he was still on the breathing tube, and typed something on the iPad before holding it out to her again. She read the text as she nearly collapsed into the chair next to the bed. _Finally, someone who understands_.

She laughed herself at that, and Phil paused before typing, What did they do? Pepper shrugged. "Well, I had to force Clint to take his meds this morning because he's had a migraine since before the battle and somehow hadn't seen fit to take any yet"—Phil rolled his eyes at this—"and Tony's still on his meds and, long story short, they managed to get into the alcohol when I wasn't looking and when I left they were playing strip poker using peanut M&M's as chips." She frowned. "Honestly, I'm not sure whether I should be more worried by the fact that they were playing strip poker or the fact that they were both in their underwear already."

Phil made an odd noise that sounded a bit like choking, and Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you all right?" she asked. He rolled his eyes. _Fantastic_. The sarcasm came through loud and clear even without Phil's dry tone—he'd been stabbed in the chest and had had to have a lung transplant only five days ago. It was a bit of a stupid question, honestly.

Pepper snorted. "Sorry," she replied. "Just checking." She felt she had good reason, too. Aside from Fury, she, Natasha, and Jane Foster were the only people who knew Phil wasn't actually dead because Fury thought they were the people most likely to take care of Phil and least likely to storm Medical and bust him out, but since he already had Natasha going on missions again and Jane was still a bit (justfiably) pissy with S.H.I.E.L.D. (and specifically Phil himself) for having taken all her research, Pepper was the only one who visited with any real regularity and she certainly wasn't about to let Phil die on her watch. Suddenly her thoughts drifted and she felt the smile fade from her face.

Phil, who was still watching her, narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. _What's wrong_? Pepper sighed. "It's just…I wish I could tell everyone you're alive. I understand why we couldn't before, but now that it's obvious you'll be okay…" She leaned back in her chair. "Clint's still so cut up about the whole thing. He thinks it was his fault."

Phil shook his head, looking exasperated. _Clint's an idiot_ , he typed, _but try to get it through his head that he's_ not _responsible for what happened. At all_. He paused. _Might make your life a little easier, at least_.

Pepper smiled. "Maybe," she answered, "but he'd never believe me. I would say it's a long shot he would even believe you, honestly." As she spoke, something clicked in her mind, and she froze. Phil raised an eyebrow. _Something on your mind_? he wrote, but before Pepper could answer, someone behind her squealed, "Phil!"

Startled, she turned to see a woman a little younger than Phil, with a heart-shaped face, warm brown eyes, and big, mahogany curls that fell to just past her shoulders. The woman rushed to Phil's bedside. "I'm so glad you're alive," she said, her voice at a more normal level. "Nick told me you were in the hospital, but then I got a call from an "Agent Barton" who said you'd died and I kind of freaked and wasn't sure who to believe, but the earliest I could get here was today." She gave Phil a hug, and when she pulled away, she finally seemed to notice Pepper.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. I'm Brianne Coulson. Phil's sister."

Pepper's confusion faded. "Oh, I see," she said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you. I'm—"

"Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, Tony Stark's assistant slash partner slash girlfriend and temporary handler of the Avengers," Brianne rattled off unexpectedly, flashing a brilliant smile at Pepper and extending her hand. "It's a pleasure."

Pepper was almost sure that her mouth was on the floor. "I—how do you know all that?" she sputtered after a moment, looking at the unassuming woman before her. She snuck a quick glance at Phil, wondering if he had told her. She wouldn't have thought so, but who knew?

Brianne's smile widened slightly. "I'm a covert operative with the CIA. I've been working in conjunction with S.H.I.E.L.D. for the past seven years, so I basically know everything that Phil knows—at least, everything regarding the Avengers Initiative and those involved in it." She pulled the room's other chair over to Phil's bed and plopped down into unceremoniously. "So, what's the verdict?" she asked. "Is he going to live?"

Pepper sat back, still feeling a little dazed. "Um. Yes. The spear punctured his lung, so he had to have a transplant, but his body seems to be accepting it, so it seems like we're good so far, but they're keeping him on the breathing tube for another few days. And he's not allowed to talk," she added, glancing pointedly at Phil, who scowled in response.

Brianne, seeing this exchange, raised an eyebrow. "I take it he's tried to, then?" she asked, giving her brother a look of her own.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Brianne cast a withering glance at her brother. "I already knew I was the smart one. You didn't have to go and _prove_ it." Phil shrugged, looking unabashed. _What can I say?_ he typed. _I'm not used to being compelled to cooperate with doctors' orders_.

Pepper frowned. "'Compelled'?" she repeated. "Interesting word choice."

_Fury._

"Well, he was right to give the command," Brianne said, crossing her arms over her chest. "How are you supposed to heal properly if you don't listen to your superiors?"

Pepper laughed. Phil did not look as amused. _I talked for an hour before they told me I couldn't and I'm healing fine, thank you very much_.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You're a bigger idiot than Clint, you know that?"


End file.
